As is known in the art, phased array radars have a number of advantages over other types of radar systems while having certain potential disadvantages, such as high cost and complexity. One persistent fundamental limitation to the design and operation of phased array antennas used in radars and communication systems is the scan loss, or the accumulated losses associated with scan to large spatial angles, typically sixty degrees or more from the aperture surface normal. Another intrinsic limitation arises from the production cost of modern phased array antenna systems, which is generally governed by the unit cost and quantity of radiators and the transmit (Tx) and or receive (Rx) modules used in the antenna array.